Mission refusée ou presque
by BakaSama Maxwell
Summary: Le soldat parfait veut refuser une mission. Avait-il raison?
1. Default Chapter

**Mission refusée (ou presque).**

Première partie.

**Auteur** : BakaSama Maxwell.

**Source** : Gundam Wing.

**Genre** : one shot, mission, torture morale.

**Couples** : Je laisse cela à votre imagination !

**Disclaimers** : Je crois que si j'avais créé Gundam Wing c'est Duo qui aurait eu la place principale. Donc, non ! Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Notes :** **1)** À l'origine, Dieu créa la terre… Nan, en fait, j'avais imaginé un truc très sérieux avec un peu d'humour à la fin. Mais, à l'heure où j'écris, je suis dans un état tel que ça risque fort d'être du portnaouak du début à la fin. A moins que je n'arrive à commencer sérieusement. Mais ça va certainement partir en live vers la fin. Gomen nasaï à l'avance.

**2)** Tout ce qui est en italique et entre crochets, c'est mes petites…

Heero : Hem hem !

Bk : Bon d'accord, mes très longues notes à la con mais je voulais pas les mettre à la fin parce que sinon, sorties de leur contexte, elles veulent plus rien dire. Oh ! Quatre et Trowa ne seront pas là. Ils sont partis en voyage de noces.

Heero, Duo et Wufei : Hein !

Bk : Ben quoi, vous saviez pas ?! grand sourire innocent Vous serez les trois seuls à subir ma fatigue. Malheureusement pour vous, plus je suis fatiguée, plus j'écris des conneries. Et là je suis très fatiguée !

5H00.

Bip !

Heero se leva aussitôt et alluma son ordinateur. Ce ne pouvait être que, et c'était, un message du professeur J. Le soldat parfait lut avec une grande attention l'ordre de mission. Mais heureusement qu'il était seul dans la pièce, car un spectateur aurait pu voir une faille dans l'armure de glace du Perfect Soldier.

_Bk : Je sais c'est un peu long mais c'est pour bien décrire._

_Heero : C'est surtout pour me faire chier !_

_Bk : Chut ! Toi tu parles pas, et c'est pour faire durer le suspense._

_Duo : Et c'est quand que j'arrive ?_

_Bk : Beaucoup plus tard._

_Duo : Mais j'croyais qu'j'étais ton préféré ?!_

_Bk : Mais là c'est Heero le héros._

_gros silence_

_Wufei : C'est un très mauvais jeu de mots, onna !_

_Bk : Je vous proute. C'est moi l'autrice, na !_

En effet, Heero devenait de plus en plus livide, d'un blanc tirant sur le vert, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Non, dit-il d'une petite voix tremblante. C'est pas possible… je veux pas… c'est hors de question ! assura-t-il en écrivant aussitôt un message de réponse à son professeur qui lui répondit dans la foulée qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que c'était une mission vitale qui allait sauver la vie de beaucoup d'innocents.

Après 5 bonnes minutes de réflexion (« J'y vais ! J'y vais pas ! Arrrrgggghhhh ! Pourquoi moaaaaa ???),

_01 : Plouf, plouf, ce ne sera pas moi qui irai je vais y envoyer Wufei._

_Bk : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

_01 : Pourquoi moaaaaa ?????_

_Bk : Parce que 1) c'est moi l'autrice, 2) c'est toi le héros, 3) l'autrice a toujours raison, 4) pour tous problèmes voir numéro 3._

_01 : Mais c'est toujours à « BIP » que vous confiez ce genre de mission ?!_

_Duo : Pourquoi y'a un bip à la place du nom ?_

_BLAFFF_

_Bk : Et un coup de baffeur sur la tête ! Pas mal cet instrument, j'aurais dû m'en servir plus tôt. Et toi l'idiot t'as pas lu la règle n°3 ?_

_Duo : Quoi ? regarde plus haut Gromph, c'est pas juste._

_Bk : C'qui n'est pas juste c'est que vous n'êtes pas réels. Enfin…_

_Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Bk : Vous le saurez dans une autre histoire._

il envoya donc une réponse affirmative au mad et commença à se préparer. Il lui restait 1h30 pour préparer sa mission.

7H00.

Heero mit son sac dans le cockpit de Wing et fit décoller l'appareil. Direction : le lieu de sa mission.

_Duo : Eh, dis-moi où c'est ! Sitoplé !_

_Bk : Et le suspense t'en fais quoi ? Tout ce que tu sauras, le lecteur le saura. Donc, pour résumer, Heero est tout seul et il va accomplir une mission dont seules trois personnes connaissent la teneur : J, Heero et moi ; dans un lieu connu des trois mêmes personnes._

_Duo : Méheuh ! Si tu me dis rien, je m'en vais !_

_Bk : Pas d'ultimatum ou je pourrais changer le couple le moment venu._

_Silence_

_Duo commence à avoir des pitites nétoiles dans les yeux._

_Bk : Oups ! La méga bourde !_

_Duo : Je t'adoreuh BakaSama !_

7H45.

Très bien. Tout est en règle. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement Mlle Niwa ! Venez, je vais vous montrer votre classe.

_Bk : Et voilà l'entrée en scène du 2ème personnage principal. Les gars rangez vos hormones, je l'ai déjà casée. Son petit copain arrivera plus tard._

8H00.

Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ! Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève.

Tous les regards se tournent vers la porte pour voir entrer une jolie jeune fille de 15-16 ans, brune avec de longs cheveux tressés en une belle natte qui lui arrive juste au-dessus des fesses. Elle a de beaux yeux bleus mais un air un peu revêche avec juste une ombre de sourire timide.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Risa Niwa 1. Dit-elle d'une jolie voix chantante.

Bonjour Risa ! Répondirent en chœur l'ensemble des élèves de la classe.

Allez vous asseoir. Le cours va commencer.

9H50.

DDDRRRIIINNNGGG !!!

Salut ! Comme t'es nouvelle, tu veux que je te fasse visiter le lycée ? Et pis, on pourrait devenir amis et je te présenterais les autres. Au fait, j'm'appelle Duo !

A ce nom, Risa leva la tête. Elle fixa son interlocuteur en tentant de rester calme...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, celui-là ?!!! Elle n'avait pas envie d'un gentil toutou et bon guide pour visiter cette école. Elle pouvait très bien le faire elle-même. Bon, tant pis, elle ferait avec cet énergumène qui lui faisait du gringe ou alors, il était toujours comme ça et c'est elle qui se faisait des films.

Flash-back

5H00.

Une sonnerie retentit.

Une silhouette se mut dans l'ombre et alla répondre. Son visage devint livide.

Non ! C'est pas possible ! Je veux pas ! C'est hors de question !

Des doigts se mirent alors à pianoter comme des fous sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Au bout de deux minutes, il y eut un nouveau bip et le corps se trouvant devant l'ordinateur se figea puis trembla de peur et d'appréhension. Au bout de longues minutes, les mains tapèrent un nouveau message. Ensuite, un corps se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait, ferma le laptop et remplit un sac de voyage de diverses affaires. Puis l'ombre partit remplir la mission qui venait de lui être confiée.

7H45.

Très bien. Tout est en règle. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement Mlle Niwa ! Venez, je vais vous montrer votre classe.

Fin du Flash-back

Son visage ne montrait aucune expression mais dans son regard, pour ceux qui savent lire l'in expression,

_Duo : Moi je peux !_

_Bk : On le sait que tu t'es entraîné sur Heero mais là c'est Risa… une fille. Pouffe de rire_

_Duo : Quoi ?!_

_Bk : Tu verras !_

on pouvait voir de l'étonnement, de la peur et surtout de la colère. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient devenus glacés. N'importe quel être humain normal aurait détourné la tête et serait parti sans demander son reste, mais pas Duo !

_Duo : N'est pas Shinigami qui veut !_

Duo... Il avait l'air d'être un type bien mais Risa sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de lui...

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il lui tendit la main et lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur.

_Bk : Celui qui fait craquer toutes les filles et tous les garçons BAVEUH_

_Duo : je sais qu'chuis canon mais arrête ou tu vas détremper ton cahier et tu pourras plus te relire._

_Bk : T'as qu'as pas être si beau RE-BAAAVEEEUUUHHH._

Duo plongea son regard dans celui de Risa et un doute effleura son esprit, doute qu'il chassa vite en la voyant se lever et lui effleurer la main dans le geste de quelqu'un qui veut serrer une main mais qui a peur du contact.

Bon… Bonjour, dit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

Hey, n'aie pas peur de moi. J'vais pas t'manger.

Duo lui passa le bras autour des épaules dans un geste purement amical et voulut l'entraîner dans la cour pour la présenter à ses amis mais Risa s'était figée, plus tendue et immobile qu'une statue. Duo enleva son bras et la regarda. Il aurait presque pu la voir trembler de peur.

Okay. T'es timide. Alors suis-moi !?

Et il partit sans se retourner. Après un temps de retard, elle lui emboîta le pas. Il la présenta à tous ses copains et amies, fit de nombreuses blagues qui faisaient hurler de rire tous ceux qui l'entendait et Risa esquissa même un micro sourire.

12H00.

DDDRRRIIINNNGGG !!!

Tu viens manger avec nous ?

Risa réfléchit mais acquiesça très vite à la proposition d'un Duo tout content qui en bondit de joie.

Le repas se passa sans problème jusqu'au moment où, dans un accès de joie, Duo renversa accidentellement son verre d'eau sur le plateau de Risa, trempant par là-même le pain, la viande et la purée, déjà bien assez liquide sans ça !

_Bk : Que ceux qui n'ont jamais mangé dans une cantine scolaire dégueu me jette le premier yaourt !_

Tout le monde sursauta et recula sa chaise de peur de finir tremper par cette...mixture... Risa se leva, évitant ainsi la rigole d'eau qui aurait bien pu tomber sur sa robe. Elle épousseta rapidement sa robe avant de lever les yeux vers Duo... un Duo qui était plutôt embarrassé par cet incident...

OMAE O…

Je suis dés…, commencèrent-ils à dire en même temps avant de stopper net.

Risa devenait livide de peur et s'enfuit en courant. Duo comprit tout en cet instant et lui fonça après.

_Bk : Il est plus intelligent qu'on le croit mon Dudu !_

_Duo : Ch'ais pas si je dois le prendre pour un compliment._

_Bk : Tu le DOIS, c'est moi qui décide de la suite de l'histoire._

_Duo : J't'adore BakaSama !_

_Bk : Moi aussi je m'aime._

_Wufei : Arrête de t'envoyer des fleurs onna !_

_Bk : Tais-toi ou ton rôle changera._

_Wufei : Et alors ?_

_Bk d'un ton mystérieux : ça devait te plaire beaucoup à l'origine._

_Wufei avec espoir : Quand est-ce que j'arrive ?_

_Bk : Bientôt._

Duo avait de nombreux talents dont celui de courir plus vite que n'importe qui, même parmi les autres pilotes de Gundam.

_Duo : Normal, Hee-chan et Wuwu passent leur temps à me courir après. Ça fait un sacré entraînement ! Parce que si ils me rattrapent, ils me tirent la natte et ça fait mal._

_Bk : T'as qu'à pas leur jouer de mauvais tour !_

_Duo : Méheuh ! C'est pas ma faute si je m'ennuie pendant les missions ! Je me suis engagé pour l'action, moi !_

Risa, quant à elle, était tellement troublée et apeurée qu'elle s'était dirigée vers le dortoir des garçons sans s'en rendre compte. Duo la rattrapa à mi-chemin :

Risa regarde-moi !

Elle tremblait et gardait la tête baissée. Il lui prit le menton dans le creux de sa main droite en posant sa main gauche sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau. Doucement, il lui releva la tête et plongea son regard améthyste dans ses yeux océan.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé ! C'est bien toi !

Non, tu te trompes ! Laisse-moi, j'ai des choses à faire.

Eh bin, te voilà devenu bavard ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu sais dire autre chose que « Hn ! », « Baka ! », ou « Omae o korosu ! ».

Tais-toi ou je pourrais bien le faire ! répliqua Risa d'une voix basse et étrangement grave.

Tu sais bien que ça marche pas sur moi ! Je parie qu'on est là pour la même chose ! On pourrait se donner un coup de main ! J'ai des détails très récents que tu n'as sûrement pas !

OK ! T'as gagné. Quand tous les élèves dormiront, je te rejoindrai dans ta chambre.

23H05.

Toc toc.

Entre, murmura Duo en ouvrant la porte et en vérifiant, par pur réflexe, qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.

_Bk : Bin oui ! Heero fait attention, y'a pas besoin, mais que voulez-vous : réflexe, réflexe !_

6H30.

Duo, j'aurais besoin de te voir pour…

Wufei…

_Wufei : Ah bin, c'est pas trop tôt!_

_Bk : Tais-toi ! On m'interrompe pas ou je lâche Khyogami !_

_Wufei : Excuse-moi._

_Bk : C'est mieux._

Wufei, donc, stoppa net devant le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il était sur place depuis deux jours et avait finalement accepté l'aide de Duo pour remplir sa mission. Il était donc venu le voir dans sa chambre mais ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ça. Il hésita, réfléchit longuement, mais la tentation était trop forte. Il décida de se venger des blagues du natté. Il s'approcha du lit. Duo était allongé sur le côté droit, les deux bras devant lui, les coudes légèrement repliés, les jambes remontées dans la position du fœtus, la bouche entrouverte et la natte dans le dos.

_Bk : RAAAAHHHH !!!! J'ai trop l'image en tête ! L'est trop beau mon Dudu ! BAAAVEEEUUUH_

_Duo : Arrête ! J'vais m'noyer !_

_Bk : M'en fous ! mode SD dégoulinant de bave_

Wufei se pencha au-dessus de la tête de Duo pour lui hurler dans l'oreille mais il se stoppa net à une vingtaine de centimètres de celle-ci. Il venait de distinguer une forme sur le lit, près du mur, derrière Duo. Il vit une natte presque aussi longue que celle de notre natté de pilote et... une jupe ?!

« Duo aurait dormi avec une fille ?! »

Le chinois se posa beaucoup de questions dont, entre autres, qui ? pourquoi ? et surtout pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux habillés et sur les couvertures ?

Il se pencha autant qu'il put en avant, par-dessus Duo, pour distinguer le visage de la fille. Il eut un choc en voyant traits pour traits Heero. Il ne dut qu'à son self-control de ne pas trahir sa présence.

Il l'examina du plus près qu'il osa et constata que c'était bien Heero. Pendant la nuit, son déguisement avait glissé et prouvait clairement qu'il était un garçon. Un immense sourire, digne de rivaliser avec celui du Shinigami, étira alors ses lèvres.

« Nataku, merci ! Je vais pouvoir faire d'une pierre, deux coups. Duo va payer pour ses blagues et Heero pour son dédain. »

Moins de deux minutes après, il se dirigea vers la porte mais il se prit les pieds dans le sac à dos de l'américain, qui traînait au milieu de la pièce, et s'étala lamentablement dans un boucan de tous les diables.

Hein ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le pilote de Deathscythe s'était redressé en sursaut, encore à moitié endormi. Celui de Wing s'était redressé très vite lui aussi mais parfaitement conscient et un flingue pointé sur la source du bruit. 02 se frotta les yeux puis les écarquilla de surprise :

Bin c'est toi Wuffy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

C'est Wufei, shazi !

Wufei se releva et s'épousseta.

J'étais venu te dire que j'acceptais ton aide pour remplir la mission. Maintenant, je vous laisse.

Il se retourna vers la porte et s'apprêta à partir mais :

Attends ! Faut qu'on mette les détails au point.

Duo se leva brusquement pour retenir Wufei par le bras mais le bruit d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol en criant :

Baka ! Omae o korosu !

le stoppa dans son geste. Il se retourna et vit Heero par terre et entre eux deux : leurs deux nattes liées ensemble. Le pilote 01 lui jetait un regard noir.

J'y suis pour rien Heechan !

Wufei ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire malgré ses dents serrées et du même coup se trahit. D'un bel ensemble, Heero et Duo le regardèrent.

Wuuuffyyy ?!!!

Duo arbora son plus beau sourire Shinigami et Heero son plus mortel et glacial regard.

05 déglutit avec peine et commença à paniquer. Il regrettait sa blague. Voyant Duo s'avancer vers lui les bras tendus et Heero armant son flingue, ne se préoccupant même pas de défaire leurs nattes, il recula en tâtonnant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et... piqua un merveilleux sprint dans les couloirs, Heero et Duo, toujours attachés ensemble, lui coururent après.

Le premier cria :

OMAE O KOROSU !

et le second :

SHINIGAMI LIVES !

Et Wufei :

NATAKU A L'AIDE !

FIN.

Bk : Bin... euh... en fait, j'ai eu l'image d'un Heero déguisé en fille et dont la natte était attaché à celle de Duo et tous les deux courant derrière un Wufei mort de rire. J'ai réussi à trouver une histoire qui allait avec mais euh... bin...

Bk : ... C'est nul hein ?

Duo : Mais non ! Attends les critiques avant de pleurer.

Wufei : Onna ! Je croyais que ce rôle devait me plaire ?!

Bk : J'ai dit à l'origine ! Relie mon mot de fin ! Ça, ça t'aurait plut ! Mais finalement j'ai changé au dernier moment.

Wufei : Pourquoi ?

Bk : Parce que j'ai décrété que c'était Heero le héros de cette fic. Donc tu ne pouvais pas gagner à la fin.

Duo : Bien fait ! Bravo mon Heechan !

Heero fait la courbette : Merci !

Bk : Et moi je retourne vous torturez sur Qui est-ce ?

1 Pour ceux qui connaissent c'est Risa Haruda et Daisuké Niwa de DNAngel, un manga absolument génial. A lire absolument !


	2. Mission refusée ou presque fin

**Mission refusée (ou presque).**

Deuxième partie.

**Auteur** : BakaSama Maxwell.

**Source** : Gundam Wing.

**Genre** : one shot, mission, torture morale.

**Couples** : Je laisse cela à votre imagination !

**Disclaimers** : Je crois que si j'avais créé Gundam Wing c'est Duo qui aurait eu la place principale. Donc, non ! Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Notes :** **1)** À l'origine, Dieu créa la terre… Nan, en fait, j'avais imaginé un truc très sérieux avec un peu d'humour à la fin. Mais, à l'heure où j'écris, je suis dans un état tel que ça risque fort d'être du portnaouak du début à la fin. A moins que je n'arrive à commencer sérieusement. Mais ça va certainement partir en live vers la fin. Gomen nasaï à l'avance.

**2)** Tout ce qui est en italique et entre crochets, c'est mes petites…

Heero : Hem hem !

Bk : Bon d'accord, mes très longues notes à la con mais je voulais pas les mettre à la fin parce que sinon, sorties de leur contexte, elles veulent plus rien dire. Oh ! Quatre et Trowa ne seront pas là. Ils sont partis en voyage de noces.

Heero, Duo et Wufei : Hein !

Bk : Ben quoi, vous saviez pas ?! grand sourire innocent Vous serez les trois seuls à subir ma fatigue. Malheureusement pour vous, plus je suis fatiguée, plus j'écris des conneries. Et là je suis très fatiguée !

**Précision :** Ma bêta-lectrice vient de me dire que je devais absolument écrire la mission qui allait avec. Alors je vais me forcer et vous pouvez dire merci à Shalimar. Jette un regard meurtrier à Shali Merci Shali !!!

Shalimar qui fait la bêta après réception inter-mail, chez elle : Qui me parle ? oO Et j'ai pas dit « absolument », j'ai juste dit que quand on finissait de lire ton One Shot, y'avait une impression de manque… Il manquait quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait qu'une « suite » était la bienvenue.

7H30.

Wufei est assis par terre, bâillonné et saucissonné, rageant et pestant contre les deux G-Boys qui lui avaient fait amèrement regretter sa mauvaise blague. Il avait plein de petits nœuds roses dans les cheveux et des nœuds qui allaient le faire hurler quand il pourrait enfin les défaire. Son sabre adoré avait lui aussi subi des misères. Il était recouvert de substances gluantes et visqueuses que je ne préfère pas nommer. Le fier Dragon avait perdu sa morgue et jetait des regards suppliants à Duo pour qu'il le détache.

Duo, lui, est écroulé de rire sur son lit, inondant ses draps de ses larmes de joie. Heero venait de prendre une douche et avait remis ses vêtements de lycéenne, au grand malheur de Duo qui avait mal de rire autant de son accoutrement, même s'il faisait une fille plutôt convaincante. Notre natté « mâle » parvint finalement à se calmer et demanda :

Dis Heechan ! Pourquoi t'es déguisé pour cette mission ?

Heero/Risa s'assit tranquillement à son bureau afin de parachever les détails de la mission et répondit d'une voix atone :

Tu sais bien que dès mon arrivée sur Terre je me suis fait capturé par Oz. Ils ont ma photo et je suis trop facilement repérable. C'est pourquoi J m'a ordonné de me déguiser pour passer inaperçu.

Et tu l'as fait ?!!! Moi j'aurais jamais accepté ça !!!

Je ne voulais pas non plus. Mais J m'a convaincu car cette mission accélèrera la fin de la guerre.

Ah ?

_Bk : Bin alors Dudu ? Et d'un t'en sais moins que tu l'as fait croire et de deux tu deviens moins bavard que Heero !_

_Duo : Oh ça va ! C'est toi qu'écris mes répliques !_

_Bk : ça se payera ! èé_

_Duo : Gloups !_

Heero haussa un sourcil surpris à cette révélation involontaire. Il se tourna vers Duo avec un regard mi en colère mi interrogatif. Duo compris qu'il venait de faire une bourde.

Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir hier soir et m'avoir laissé croire que tu en savais plus que moi ?

Bin...

Le silence tomba, accentuant ainsi la culpabilité de l'américain, qui ne se taisait que quand il avait fait une grosse bêtise. Heero se leva tranquillement et s'approcha de Wufei. Il détacha ce dernier et lui ôta son bâillon. Ses seuls mots furent :

C'est Duo qui a abîmé ton sabre.

Heero ! Non ! Aie un peu de pitié ! Tu peux pas...

Il ne put poursuivre car le chinois s'était jeté sur lui l'écume aux lèvres et la rage au ventre.

_Bk : A l'attaque Wuwu !_

_Duo : Retiens-le ! On dirait un chien enragé !_

_Bk : J'ai toujours pensé que Wuwu ça faisait nom de clebs !_

_Duo : Mais si il me mord ?_

_Heero met une main sur son cœur : Rest in peace !_

_Bk : --°°°_

Ils se bagarrèrent pendant au moins cinq minutes quand Heero finit par les séparer en attrapa chacun par son col.

Râââhhh !!! Lâche-moi Heero ! J'avais le dessus !

J'ai besoin de lui pour mener à bien la mission.

J'allais pas le tuer non plus ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

Pour un shazi et un dégénéré d'américain !

Toi le clebs enragé je t'ai pas sonné !

Ça suffit maintenant ! On a une mission importante qui ne saurait souffrir de délais supplémentaires ! Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard !

Puis, Heero lâcha les deux gosses par terre, enfin calmés.

Aieuh ! T'aurais pu me lâcher en douceur quand même !

Bien fait, shazi !

Urusai !

Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! dirent les deux ennemis en même temps en se désignant mutuellement du doigt.

Heero se passa une main sur la figure, exaspéré. « Je vais pas y arriver ! La seule solution, ça serait que je les tue tous les deux maintenant et que j'accomplisse la mission moi-même !... Nan. On a examiné les plans. On sera pas trop de trois sur ce coup là. Argh ! Je vais pas tenir ! Dès la mission exécutée, je pars et les laisse tous les deux s'entretuer ! C'est décidé ! »

10H00.

Une jolie jeune fille s'approcha de deux soldats gardant l'entrée d'une base militaire. Elle avait l'air un peu paniqué et un peu perdue aussi. Les soldats la regardèrent s'approcher en la détaillant avec des regards lubriques. Il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment très mignonne avec ses cheveux bruns, longs et nattés et sa jupe très courte de lycéenne. Elle sembla finalement les apercevoir et se dirigea vers eux en courant.

Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'eux, en prenant soin de les éloigner légèrement de la porte. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux en se pencha un peu en avant, de manière à les attirer plus près, car ils avaient une belle vue plongeante sur sa poitrine. Elle haleta et se redressa :

Excusez-moi messieurs les soldats. Je me suis perdue et j'ai peur en ces temps de guerre. Vous pourriez m'accompagner jusqu'aux dortoirs ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent aux lèvres.

Ce serait avec plaisir, mademoiselle, mais nous ne pouvons quitter nos postes. Mais nous pouvons vous...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il tomba, assommé, au sol. Son compagnon le suivit de près, sans avoir pu donner l'alarme. En effet, Duo et Wufei s'étaient glissés derrière eux pendant que Risa/Heero distrayait leur attention.

Chapeau Heechan ! Tu devrais faire comédien !

Baka ! On se dépêche !

Et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la base après avoir planqué les deux gardes dans un placard à balai.

Leur mission était plus que banale pour eux : faire sauter le hangar de MS, mission dévolue à Wufei, et pirater quelques fichiers, mission du hacker professionnel bien sûr ! Duo, lui se contenterai de protéger leurs arrières. Eh oui ! En réalité, il n'avait aucune mission de prévue et se trouvait dans cette école par hasard. Il l'avait finalement avoué après plusieurs minutes d'intenses attaques chatouilles auxquelles il ne put résister et dont Wufei se délecta.

Donc, Wufei alla poser ses explosifs pendant que Heero piratait le système informatique et déposait des virus au passage et que Duo faisait la navette entre les deux à toute allure, mais en toute discrétion, pour protéger les arrières des deux G-Boys qui avaient, eux, une mission !

Tout se déroula sans problème. Wufei rejoignit Heero qui venait de terminer et ils sortirent tous les trois de la base. Une fois à une bonne distance, Wufei fit sauter le hangar et ils retournèrent tranquillement dans leurs dortoirs.

Mais Duo était exténué d'avoir tant couru et Wufei en profita pour se venger. Seulement ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que 1) Duo récupérait très vite, 2) Shinigami ne se laissait jamais prendre par surprise, 3) Heero était plus qu'excédé de leurs bêtises. Résultat des courses : Deux G-Boys qui se battaient au sol comme des chiffonniers et un glacier qui allait fondre sur eux, l'arme à la main. Concrètement, Heero arma son flingue, les deux autres l'entendirent et se redressèrent aussitôt mais eurent tout juste le temps de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou avant que Heero ne se jette sur eux en criant :

OMAE O KOROSU !

Tout en courant, Duo trouva le moyen de répliquer :

Lequel ?

Les deux ! Bande de Baka !

Me compare pas à ce shazi d'américain !

URUSAI !!!

Et tandis que deux malheureux étudiants, l'un hilare et l'autre dépité, se faisaient poursuivre dans l'enceinte du lycée par une jolie étudiante furax et armée, le commandant en chef de Oz apprit qu'il lui était désormais impossible de faire construire d'autres MS car les plans et le matériel nécessaire avaient été irrémédiablement détruits. Il devrait finir la guerre avec ce qu'il avait car il ne pourrait renouveler ses troupes détruites par les gundams. Il hurla sa rage à l'encontre des pilotes de gundams. Mais eux s'en fichaient. Ils se comportaient au même moment comme tous les adolescents de leur âge et étaient heureux.

FIN

Cette fois c'est vraiment fini !

Bk à Shali : Alors ma béta-lectrice préférée ? Qu'est-ce t'en penses maintenant ?

Shali à l'autre bout du Département donc elle est obligée de crier pour que sa copine entende : Ben tu vois, je trouve que là, c'est fini !!! Tu vois, c'était une bonne idée de faire une « suite », ça donne enfin une impression de fini !!! Parce que le début tout seul faisait un peu « horizon d'attente », ne ? Vous en pensez quoi, vous regarde les lecteurs. En plus, elle est pas mal du tout cette suite !!!


End file.
